THE DISEASE
by yakumo seijuro
Summary: Tsurugi Kyouske's older brother caught a disease which would slowly kill him from inside... character death!
1. Chapter 1

**The disease**

**…****..**

**SUMMARY: **yuuichi's has caught a disease which will slowly kill him from inside. How will Tsurugi save his Nii-saan's life?

**I do not own inazuma 11 go**

**...**

**_Chapter 1_**

Those golden orbs widened as the man in white suit said "I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do". The air in the ward tensed up.

"Nothing…..you mean he's going to die lying there" the ace of Raimon junior high soccer team Tsurugi Kyouske shouted losing his cool.

Tsurugi Yuuichi the ace's elder brother who was disabled and couldn't walk had caught a disease, a deadly life threatening one. There is a bacterium that'll eat yuuichi's life. It'll kill him from slowly from inside. And of course Tsurugi loved his elder brother.

"Isn't there anything that can be done, sensei" Tsurugi asked.

"There is but it's extremely dangerous" the doctor sighed as he looked though the pages of Yuuichi's file.

There was a peculiar silence. Tsurugi seemed to be lost in thought…. "What will I have to do?" he asked breaking the silence and looking straight into Dr. Hirata Hisami's eyes. The doctor sighed.

"We'll have to take your energy and pour it into Yuuichi. But I recommend you not to do this, Tsurugi, because you may lose….your own life" the navy-blue haired teen stared into the blue eyes of the doctor before saying

"I don't care if it's dangerous...He's my brother and I'll do anything for him. Even if it is to give up playing soccer or cutting my head off. I don't care" he shouted.

The doctor was taken aback by this._ "I don't remember anyone giving up his life for someone else…this could be interesting"_

"What's Nii-saan's condition now?" the ace asked

"Not critical but the bacteria is on its move, I'm afraid"

"How much chance will he have if…if I …give him my life?" the doctor taught for a moment. "94%...judging from your strength and power. Stronger the person the better chance" the doctor forced a smile.

" should I come?" Tsurugi asked though the doctor could see pain and fear in the voice.

"Tomorrow… at 11:50am"

"Arigatou sensei" tsurugi said standing up. He turned to leave the white room with hidden tears.

….

The door of the room opened revealing a navy blue boy inside sitting on the bed watching the soccer match with a sad smile yet a determined face.

"Ni-saan"

"Ah! Kyouske! Sit down" he gestured his brother to sit down. Tsurugi obeyed.

"How are you feeling?" tsurugi asked his brother with a hurt expression.

"Fine. A bit cold though" Tsurugi's eyes widened. He got a hold of the blanket on Yuuichi's legs and with a swift movement he folded it into half and genty laid it on Yuuichi's legs. Yuuichi stared at his younger brother with a shocked expression. "I'll call the doctor" he cried

"Kyouske…KYOUSKE calm down!" Yuuichi shouted panic seen clearly on his face.

Tsurugi stopped and looked at Yuuichi. "I'm sorry, Ni-saan" the ace mumbled.

"Is there a problem…what are you hiding, Kyouske?!" the observer asked. The room tensed up once again. The temperature dropped.

"Nothing…its- just nothing Ni-saan…please rest. It's most important for you now. And I'm going as the visiting hours have finished" the navy haired teen stood up and without his usual goodbye he went away.

Yuuichi stared at his brother's silhouette fading away. "What's the matter Kyouske, you can't you tell me the problem, don't you trust me anymore. There is an hour left for visiting time to get over." The older brother of Tsurugi mumbled as his orange eyes began to fill with tears.

…

"I'm sorry Ni-saan. I can't tell you…not about your condition. It was me who made you this miserable and I'll never forgive myself…ever. I'll bring it back…everything you've lost" tsurugi thought looking at the golden sun, like his eyes, setting down into oblivion.

**TBC**

.…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously…**

_"__I'm sorry Ni-saan. I can't tell you…not about your condition. It was me who made you this miserable and I'll never forgive myself…ever. I'll bring it back…everything you've lost" tsurugi thought looking at the golden sun, like his eyes, setting down into oblivion._

**CHAPTER TWO**

A soft moan came from a dark room with a little light passing through the window pane. The warm light made the navy blue haired teen more conscious.

"Its school time already" he mumbled looking at the clock. "Shit! 7:30 I'm late" he exclaimed.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"TSURUGI!"

The ace turned around and came face to face with Matsukaze Tenma

_"__Why him of all people"_ the teen sighed.

"Whatever do you want matsukaze?"

"Let's go together" the happy tenma shouted. Tsurugi nodded. Tenma kept being annoying all the way talking about the last match that they had won. They departed when Tenma went in his own class.

"Hmmm answer to question 6….Tsurugi-kun please answer the question" the history teacher shouted but Tsurugi wasn't paying attention at all. His mind was filled up with all kinds of thoughts regarding his brother. He came to his senses when a random student threw a paper ball at him. He looked up only to find his history teacher frowning at him.

He didn't dare to look around; he would lose his cool if did so

"I apologize ma'am" the teen said and answered the question.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Coach, can I take a day off?" Tsurugi asked making the team look at him in surprise.

Endou eyed the ten from head to toe. "

Why?" he asked.

Tsurugi looked down. "I must go and see Nii-san" the blue head said. Endou nodded. He knew Tsurugi wouldn't lie when it comes to his brother.

Tsurugi bowed and ran as fast as his legs could carry him ignoring the shouts and curses of the people whom he pulled and pushed in order to make in time for hospital.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The teen barged into the doctor's room.

"How's he?" he shouted. The doctor looked down.

Tsurugi ran up to the doctor and grabbed his collar. "How's my brother?" he growled.

"The bacteria increased by two times, and it's dangerous, Tsurugi, we need some energy now!" the doctor explained.

"Then what on Earth are you waiting for?"

Dr. Hirata sighed. "Follow me"

**…****..**

The doctor took tsurugi in a room filled with machines. They were as big as an elephant! Tsurugi stared in awe.

"Sit there" said pointing towards a black chair. It wasn't suspicious or anything. Nodding the teen with shot steps went to the chair and sat on it. It was quite comfortable. The doctor pushed some buttons on a large board causing a big machine to come automatically towards the latter. Tsurugi squirmed in his seat. He somehow felt uncomfortable.

"Are you ready?" the doctor asked.

Tsurugi nodded. The doctor pushed a red button. The machine started to emit a bright yellow light from a long tube. Beads of sweat started rolling down the bluntee's pale face. The tube started to suck something purplish-black out of the teen. It was the Tsurugi's energy.

"AAAAHHHH" the latter screamed in pain. It felt as if someone was dragging him on thorns. He wanted to run…run away but his brothers condition kept him there. With a loud sound the machine turned off. Unable to bear the pain and sadness he let darkness take over him.

"Tsurugi!" The doctor cried as the latter fell down and hit the cold grey floor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

im sorry for not updating...heres another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**PREVIOUSLY**

"Tsurugi!"The doctor cried as the latter fell out from the chair and onto the cold white floor.

**(the ****_italics_**** are all thoughts )**

"Tsurugi… Tsurugi, lad,"

"Tsurugi….wake up"

Tsurugi groaned as he opened his eyes. He was still feeling dizzy as much of his power was taken. Familiar bright light met his golden eyes.

"Mann…..sensei…what happened to nii-saan" he sat up with a start. The doctor stared at the blue head before breaking into a small smile.

"Yuuichi is fine… we poured your energy into him…as you are a sportsman your energy is strong and powerful." He doctor said.

"Ahhh….can I talk to him? Is he awake?"

"Yes! He was asking for you…because the visiting hours have passed"

"Oh! Then see ya' later sensei" Tsurugi exclaimed jumping out of the bed, running to his brothers room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuichi sat on his wheelchair thinking. The trees outside were bare as it was autumn and it was a bit cold. _"Kyouske….what's gotten into you….you didn't even come to meet today. If you have_"_

Suddenly his room door was slammed open. Yuuichi jumped a bit.

"Kyouske!"

"Gomen! Gomen! Nii-saan…." Tsurugi panted.

"Come in…why you are all red, huh" Yuuichi chuckled trying to hide his worried face.

Tsurugi came in closing the door. And sat on the stool.

"So tell me…-"

Tsurugi cutoff Yuuichi by saying "I know there is something you wanna ask"

Yuuichi sighed "I noticed something was wrong with you…wou-"

"Nii-saan there's nothing wrong eh me…uhhh… the training was long today…so I came late and they let me in as I was insisting to see you"

The blue head lied. _"I hate liars but I'm one of them"_

"Anyways how are feeling"

"Hmmm….better than before"

The two brothers talked about their days and time and school.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

IT was the third day of Tsurugi giving his little energy to his brother.

It was a nice morning. The sun was warm. Tsurugi woke up with a lousy yawn.

"No please no harsh training today" the unbeatable ace of Raimon team cried burring his face in his pillows.

…

"Tsurugiiiii"

_"__No not today…please don't be Matsukaze"_

"Hey" it was him.

"You ready for morning training"

"Yeah"

"Okayyy"

They reached the field together. Endou was already giving orders on the new strategies, techniques etc.

"Ohayo kantoku" Tenma yelled.

Endou greeted back with his usual smile.

"Now mina! Let's practice the new shoot" Shindou yelled.

"YEAH"

The training started. Everyone was excited.

"Shoot Tsurugi" Kirino yelled passing the ball to the blue head.

Tsurugi leapt into the air and shot the ball with all his power. But it lost the power in the midst of its journey to the goal. Shinsuke caught it without an effort.

The blue head wobbled as he landed.

"Tsurugi! You ok?"

"What happened?

The other team members made a crowd around him.

"Mannnn….I'm fine I just slipped a bit" Tsurugi yelled irritated.

"Oh it's alright if you say so" Kirino said.

After the training finished they took shower and changed into their casual outfits.

Tsurugi wore different attire than his punkish one. It was a black hoodie with a pair of denim jeans.

"Wow! Where did that come from" someone sneered from behind.

The blue head turned and found Kariya.

"Is that your problem?"

"Nope! But its sheepish…much more than your usual one"

The prankster laughed running away.

The team shook its head.

Tenma then approached Tsurugi when the changing room was almost empty

"Can I have a moment Tsurugi?" he asked

"NO! Matsukaze I have to go and see Nii-saan" but when he saw gloominess spreading on Tenma's face he added

"I'll see you after 8:00 at the river bank" and smiled as he saw the cloud of gloominess vanishing from the brown head's face.

"Ah! Arigatou (thank you) then I'll see you later"

The blue head nodded coolly

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Yo! Guyz! I've updated the chapter. Hope ya all like it._

_Please R&R_


	4. Chapter 4

**Arigatou **

**KyouTen Tai for continuous support**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Previously…..**

_Can I have a moment Tsurugi?" he asked_

_"__NO! Matsukaze I have to go and see Nii-san" but when he saw gloominess spreading on Tenma's face he added_

_"__I'll see you after 8:00 at the river bank" and smiled as he saw the cloud of gloominess vanishing from the brown head's face._

_"__Ah! Arigatou (thank you) then I'll see you later"_

_The blue head nodded coolly_

**CHAPTER 3…**

The wind was cool. It was autumn after all. The ace of Raimon soccer team sighed. He climbed in the elevator and walked to his brother's room.

"Good morning" Tsurugi said taking the chair to sit down.

"Ahh! Kyouske, how are you? How was your training today?" Yuuichi asked with a bright smile on his face.

"_You seem well Nii-san_" Tsurugi thought.

"I'm well and training was good. It's always good" Tsurugi lied. He possibly couldn't tell Yuuichi how his shoot didn't work against Shinsuke.

Yuuichi looked down and huffed.

"What is it that you're trying to hide Kyouske?"

"W-What are you talking about? It's nothing really!" Tsurugi said a bit scared that his brother might force him to tell, fortunate enough he didn't.

"I don't know I just got that feeling" Yuuichi sighed again. "Why do you look so pale, Kyouske?"

Tsurugi's head shot up.

"Well its training and lack of sleep that's all" The younger Tsurugi lied.

_"__Man! It's so hard to make excuses" _the ace thought.

Yuuichi let out a small laugh.

"You look so cute when you pout, Kyouske"! He smiled.

Tsurugi turned red.

"No! I don't" Tsurugi shouted.

Yuuichi laughed ruffling Tsurugi's hair. The latter joined in.

"Say Kyousk-" Yuuichi stopped abruptly. His eyes went wide and he clutched his shirt.

"Nii-san!" Tsurugi shouted. He ran up to his brother who was panting heavily.

"Nii-san, Oi! Nii-san…Nii-san!" he shouted repeatedly but Yuuichi didn't answer. He sat still in the same position clutching his shirt.

"SENSEI!" tsurugi cried, the nurses and doctors came running in.

Hisami's eyes widened.

"It's bad" he muttered. "Take the boy out of here" he ordered the male nurses who dragged poor Tsurugi out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsurugi shot up from his place when the Doctor

came out.

"How is Nii-ssan?" the bluntee asked.

The doctor looked down.

"I'm asking how is he damn it!" Tsurugi shouted. The doctor just sighed.

"We need more of your power kid… otherwise I'm afraid your brother won't last!" the doctor said.

"What? But you said as long as I give my energy to him he'll make it" the navy blue haired teen cried.

"Looks like we underestimated the bacterium…its spreading fast in Yuuichi's body"! Dr. Hirata explained.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" growled Tsurugi.

"Come quick" the doctor said as he turned.

Both males ran through the halls of the hospital until they reached the room with machines.

Once again his energy was taken out.

Once again it hurt like hell.

And yet he was determined…to save someone he loves.

The doctor switched off the machine. The teen sighed as he got up but wobbled and fell down. Panted heavily as well. The doctor came running to his side.

"Don't move around too much" he instructed and gave Tsurugi something brown to eat. The latter took a bite and spit it out.

"Bleh! Is it chocolate!" he grumbled, standing up. The stared at the latter.

"You don't like chocolates?" he asked.

Tsurugi glared at him…  
"I hate them" the doctor smiled as he stood up too.

"Then eat some fruits and vegetables….they'll help you restore your energy!"

Tsurugi sighed…. "As if…..can I see my brother?" he asked.

"No not now, we still haven't given him your energy yet"

The latter nodded, leaving the room.

Going through the halls of the hospital he glanced at his watch….. it was 7:40.

_"__Gotta go meet Matsukaze" _he said to himself as he yawned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsurugi smiled at the stars and the moon who gave its lonely smile. He had lost so much energy that he couldn't even standup without support.

_"__If I give my energy to Nii-san…can he live a peaceful life?" _

"…gi"

_"__Like this ill worry Matsukaze and the others….and I can't even use my kenshin now"_

"…rugi"

_"__It's pitiful!" _

"TSURUGI KYOUSKE"

Tsurugi jumped a little as his name was called so loudly. He looked back and saw Tenma standing there. He wore the soccer uniform.

"I've been calling you since ages Tsurugi" Tenma huffed as he ran to his friend.

"I wasn't listening…so what is it that u want to talk about" he asked. Tenma looked down…. He was looking uncomfortable.

"T-tsurugi…h-ave y-you ever f-fallen in l-love?" Tenma asked which caught Tsurugi by surprise. Then the latter smirked.

"Oh, have you?" he back fired the question. This caused Tenma to go beet red. He fiddled with his collar before nodding leaving Tsurugi to wonder who it that the burnet really loved.

"May I know the name, Matsukaze? He asked. He felt a strange knot in his stomach. He felt his body tense up. Why was he feeling this way?

_"__I can't be falling for him!" _ Tsurugi thought.

_"__Who am I kidding….I do like him don't i….oh well….. Who cares if he doesn't love me back…I'm not gonna last for much longer anyways….its- it's better to let him love someone else" _the striker thought.

"Who is it?" the bluntee asked again…. More curious….

"Its- its y-you Tsurugi! I love you" Tenma blurted and stammered out the words and got beet red!

"WHAT?! Tsurugi almost shouted. He never imagined someone would even love him for who he was. Sure thing Tsurugi had caused pain to many people…..but someone loving him….. it was beyond his wildest dreams.

"I know you are disgusted by that-"

Suddenly he felt cold lips against his own. Tsurugi pulled back after some seconds.

"Does this answer you question, Tenma" Tenma's face flushed with red…

"Do you really love me back Tsurugi?"

"Of course"

Tenma looked at the night sky. He held out his hand to touch Tsurugi's face but drew his hand back immediately.

"Wh- why are you so cold" he asked

No response.

"Tsurugi? Tell me please"

The blue head sighed. "I won't last for very long Tenma…..ill-"

He was cut off when tenma shook him hard… "What? Why? What tell me?"

Unwilling to do so….but he had to…there was no pint in lying to his lover?

"Nii-saan caught a disease that would kill him from inside….. There was no cure except that that I had to give him my power….. And in order to do so I may lose my life as well….." Finished the bluntee.

Sniff

"Tenma"

Sniff

"d-don't leave me … Please I love you I beg you don't leave me ... please" tenma cried. Tsurugi smiled warmly as he embraced the burnet.

"Won't I always be in our heart?" tsurugi warmly said, wiping away tenma's tears with his fingers.

"You will always be…. No one can break me apart from you" he cried leaning for another kiss which Tsurugi returned.

The moon shone bright in the dark sky. The stars twinkled and gave off their shine… illuminating the two lovers.

"Tomorrow will be kenshin training…. Will you be okay?" tenma asked.

"I have to do it otherwise others would think I'm slacking off or something." The blue head replied.

"We should head back"

"Sure lets grab a bite to eat on the way…."

The two lovers kissed again….more passionately before going to their next destination.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Heya all of you those who reviewed…. Sorry im just a school going kid so my writing is pretty sloppy…..**


End file.
